


Being Naughty

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [60]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt sentence: "Are you trying to get me to punish you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Naughty

It was obvious that Momo was trying to be sly about it, but he wasn’t particularly good at being sneaky at the best of times. Rin watched his hand creep stealthily across one bare thigh towards his crotch and slapped it away just centimetres away from Momo’s hard cock.

Momo’s response to that was a frustrated whine and a full body wriggle, pressing himself back into the mattress and trying to clench his legs together to get some relief - an action hindered by Rin’s presence between them.

“I said, no touching. If I catch you again, I’ll find a way to stop you - and I don’t think you’ll like that.”

Momo turned hungry golden eyes to him then and Rin had to stifle a laugh at how obviously he could see the cogs working behind them. Rin had touched every part of him but that - had given the area between Momo’s legs a wide berth because he wanted to draw this out. And, of course, because he wanted to drive him crazy, wanted to make him needy for his touch, any touch, between his legs.

“What would you do if I was naughty?”

“Hmm.” Rin pretended to think, watching as Momo’s fingers once again inched closer to his dick. “Well, the punishment should fit the crime, shouldn’t it?”

Momo licked his lips, his lust-addled mind running away with him. He brushed over the skin of his hip, moving soft over the dip of his hip-bone and down into the small bush of red hair over his dick.

“Something that fits this…like, maybe, a spanking?”

“Momo….” Rin bent down, closer, looming over Momo’s prone form, taking in the sight of his spread legs, his heaving chest and blushing face. His flushed and leaking cock and the fingers slowly circling the base of it. “Are you trying to get me to punish you?”


End file.
